


Tidak Jelas

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Naruto
Genre: #14, #nulisrandom2015, AU, Gen, OOC, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himawari kepo bertanya tentang si rambut nanas. Tanya ini dan anu. Iya anu. Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya perumpamaan.</p><p>[#NulisRandom2015: Hari Keempat Belas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidak Jelas

**Author's Note:**

> naruto © masashi kishimoto

Himawari tak absen memberi perintah—maaf, saran agar Boruto tidak lagi asal setuju jika kerja kelompok diadakan di rumahnya. Setiap malam (bahkan) dia bertanya perihal banyak hal; mulai dari apakah besok rumah kita bebas dari invasi (ah, lebay) teman-teman kakaknya, sampai siapa nama si pemuda berambut hitam yang ikatannya menyerupai daun buah nanas.

Benar, kok. Boruto tidak pernah mengada-ngada mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari adiknya. Faktanya ini maka dia bilang ini, faktanya anu maka dia bilang anu. Iya anu. Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya perumpamaan. Yah, intinya, dia tidak mau berbohong. Dia 'kan tampan dan berani—kata ibunya.

Lalu dengan tubuh tegak bagai orang yang sedang menunggu hasil kelulusan ujian nasional—oh, itu tegang. Krik krik, jangkrik mengadakan konser mendadak. Apa, ya? Ah, seperti anggota paskibra (tolong jangan hanya baca tiga huruf terakhir) yang tengah berlatih baris berbaris. Ya pokoknya dengan sigap dia akan melotot; bahasa indahnya, membulatkan mata dengan sempurna. Itu terjadi setiap Himawari kepo bertanya, artinya setiap malam, jadi sudah merupakan sebuah ritual sakral yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Ah, banyak narasi tidak penting di sini.

Boruto awalnya biasa saja. Tapi lama-lama risih juga. Pertama menanyakan nama, lalu tanggal lahir, lalu golongan darah, lalu makanan favorit, lalu ini, lalu itu, sampai berapa tingkat keromantisannya. Cie cie, kata Boruto dalam hati. Tapi, ehem, jagalah wibawa sebagai kakak.

Namanya Shikadai, tanggal lahir tidak tahu, golongan darah apalagi. Kata batinnya; _Ih, kenapa Hima sebegitu keponya tentang Shikadai?_ Terus, halah, memangnya dia pacaran dengan Shikadai sampai ditanya tingkat keromantisan? Eh tapi dia juga tahu tingkat keromantisan Inojin tanpa harus pacaran sama si shota pirang itu, sih—mereka, 'kan, cuma teman. Teman. Teman.

Eh, tidak, dia tidak belok—ngakunya. Lupakan.

Semakin banyak pertanyaan Himawari tentang kawannya, hatinya makin mendidih. Atau darahnya? Tidak, tidak, tidak ada yang mendidih. Terus kenapa? Boruto jadi ingat bahwa Sarada pernah bilang dia siscon ("Bedewe, siscon itu apa?" katanya waktu itu, tapi sekarang sudah tahu, kok—makanya sekarang dia deg deg deg).

Tapi siscon beda tingkatan sama suka, 'kan, ya? Boruto mengelus dada—Himawari mengerjapkan mata (yah, kicep) sepuluh kali.

Namun malah giliran Boruto yang bertanya. Pikirnya; _atau jangan-jangan Hima yang brocon terhadapnya sampai-sampai menginterogasinya perihal Shikadai?_ "Ah, pokoknya jangan curiga Kakak pacaran sama Nanas itu, ya."

Batin Himawari; _dih, siapa juga yang mikir begitu._

Sarada ngatain dia siscon, Himawari curiga dia belok. Selain ibunya, tidak ada perempuan yang terlihat normal—dan hanya Chouchou yang tidak bilang hal aneh-aneh (eh, tapi, Chouchou pernah menyebut Boruto sebagai kakaknya karena gadis itu mengira Naruto adalah ayah Chouchou. Yah, maklumlah, Chouchou, 'kan, hanya seorang anak yang mencari ayahnya—kebalikan dari Hatchi. Hatchi itu siapa? Boruto tidak kenal).

Besoknya, tepat jam dua siang, pintu rumah diketuk. Himawari membukakan pintu, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tidak seperti kakaknya.

("Hima, apa bedanya kamu sama tempat sampah?"

"Apa?"

"Tempat sampah 'nggak imut, kalau kamu imut.")

Nyatanya si tamu (yah, itu memang Shikadai. Selamat) tidak mengucapkan dialog-dialog nista tersebut. Tadi itu hanya ingatan Boruto akan mimpi yang didapatnya pada tidur siang kemarin. Untung dunia masih waras.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

**Author's Note:**

> sekali-kali bikin dengan gaya bahasa bebas dan nggak muter-muter kayak biasanya
> 
> tapi
> 
> tapi
> 
> tapi
> 
> tapi iNI APAAAAAA? /ngacir


End file.
